1. Field
The present embodiment relates to computer performance testing. More specifically, the present embodiment relates to a method and system for optimizing the testing of computers systems.
2. Background Information
As computer systems have evolved, so have the complexity of applications that operate on these systems. Oftentimes teams of developers create these complex applications and systems. Testing these systems becomes more and more difficult as the complexity increases. In some cases, applications and systems undergo alpha and beta testing. This typically involves allowing select groups of individuals to exercise various functions supported by the systems in an attempt to identify any deficiencies the systems may have.
A system characterized by large number of users may also undergo performance testing to assess the readiness or real world performance of the system. This involves determining whether the real world operation of the running system meets set expectations. To make this determination, the system under test should: 1) match or correlate directly to a production system being certified, 2) be monitored continuously throughout testing to determine whether the results meet or fail appropriate targets, and 3) be operating on a realistic workload which reflects real world usage. However, reaching this third requirement can be challenging.